Muzzleloading rifles typically use a percussion cap to effect firing. Percussion caps are inferior to conventional rifle primers which give superior ignition, a hotter ignition, and which are cleaner and more consistent. The hotter the ignition, the more velocity is transmitted to the projectile.
In the firearm industry, the terms "percussion caps" and "rifle primers" are well known and understood by those involved in that industry.
A percussion cap is a cup-shaped, formed piece of thin, soft metal with a thin coating of priming compound on the inside of the flat surface of the closed portion of the cup. For the priming compound to ignite, it must be compressed between two surfaces. The percussion cap is placed on the nipple, which acts as an anvil, so that when the hammer strikes the cap, the priming compound is compressed between the hammer and the nipple, setting off the priming compound. The percussion cap is used in virtually all non-flintlock muzzleloading rifles.
A rifle primer is similar in size and shape to the percussion cap, but contains significantly more priming compound. The rifle primer has an integral anvil, normally eliminating the need for a nipple. When the hammer strikes the rifle primer, the priming compound is compressed between the hammer and the integral anvil, setting off the priming compound.
It is therefore a principal object of this invention to provide a muzzleloading rifle which can utilize a rifle primer for firing rather than a conventional percussion cap.
A further object of this invention is to provide a muzzleloading rifle with components to use a rifle primer which can be easily and quickly installed in a conventional muzzleloading rifle.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a hammer for a muzzleloading rifle which is tapered to better ignite the rifle primer and which overcomes a problem with conventional firing pins which might penetrate the primer without igniting it.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.